


Hermione's Hideaway

by captaindkirk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaindkirk/pseuds/captaindkirk
Summary: What if Draco and Hermione were ordinary muggles?In this alternate universe, Hermione owns a bookstore. She gets a grumpy customer that comes in every day who just so happens to be Draco Malfoy.This is entirely fluff, just because I haven't written for a while and wanted to ease myself in. One-shot for now, with the potential to be continued.





	Hermione's Hideaway

Hermione tucked the pencil behind her ear before carrying on with sorting the books that had just been delivered. She took the first one out the box and took a deep breath, inhaling the new book smell that she adored. She placed the book onto the empty shelf that had been prepared earlier for them, and continued to do the same with the others. Once Hermione was happy with how they were organised on the shelf, she pulled the pencil back out and checked them off the order form list. Happy that they were all there, she folded the box down and took it to the back room with the rest.  
On her arrival back to the front of the shop, she noticed a customer wandering between the aisles that she'd not heard arrive. She caught a glimpse of his floppy white blonde hair before he disappeared down the next aisle.. When he reappeared she noticed he was wearing black jeans with a green hooded jacket, which on most people she would have thought looked scruffy, but he pulled it off well. Hermione's eyes caught his, and she gave him a polite smile. The man didn't return the gesture, instead he carried on walking putting his head down. She concentrated on trying to tidy the till area up, only occasionally looking up to check on the mysterious man. He had stopped at the section she had just put the new books in and grabbed one, before bringing it towards the till. He put the book carefully on the counter and pulled his wallet from his back pocket.  
"£7.99 please." Hermione smiled looking up at him.  
The man put a ten pound note on top of the book, whilst Hermione rang up the till. She handed him his change, placing the note into the till and closing it with a thud.  
"Thanks." The blonde muttered, before hurriedly leaving the shop.  
Looking over at the clock, she realised it was time to close the shop. Hermione turned the open sign to closed and locked the front door, before cashing up the till and doing the last checks, making sure switches were off. When she was happy everything was off, she headed through the back room and up to the flat above the shop where her cat Crookshanks was waiting, probably not so patiently, for her. 

 

The next day passed quickly, customers in and out as usual, nothing much happened, but Hermione was content nevertheless. She was happy with her little bookshop come coffee shop. 'Hermione's Hideaway' had only been open a year, and was doing really well. Everyone had doubted Hermione when she first started it due to her only being 23 at the time, but she proved them all wrong. She held event nights, children's reading hours in the day, and overall was very successful. She couldn't however, shake the feeling that something was missing from her life, and she couldn't put her finger on what it was.  
It was getting close to closing time, and Hermione was getting ready to cash up the till, when the blonde man from yesterday walked into the shop. She smiled at him, just as she did yesterday, only getting a weak smile in response. Still, this was better than nothing. He walked around again, settling on the same shelves as yesterday picking up another of the new arrival books and bringing it to the till.  
"Can I help you with anything else today?" Hermione asked.  
"No... Thank you." The man hesitated between speaking.  
"Okay. £7.99 then please."  
He handed over eight pound in coins, instructing her to keep the change, which she placed into the charity pot on the counter.  
As he left she followed him to the door and closed up before doing her usual close down routine and heading home. 

A few days passed, and the mysterious blonde did the same thing every day around the same time. Eventually she plucked up the courage to try and speak to him a bit more.  
"I'm Hermione by the way." She told him, putting her hand out towards him.  
"Draco." He replied, taking her hand and shaking it firmly.  
He gave her a small smile as he placed the book on the counter. Hermione took the book and rung it up on the till as he handed over a ten pound note without her even saying anything. She handed him the change and he put it straight into the charity pot with a smile.  
"So what is this collection for?" Draco asked her.  
"It's actually for a charity I set up in aid of service dogs. I think they deserve the same rights as humans." She happily answered.  
"That's amazing." He replied.  
"Thank you." She smiled back at him.  
"Okay, see you tomorrow." He laughed.  
"We're closed at your usual time for a kids book reading session."  
"Well, I'll see you at lunchtime then." He told her before taking his book in his hands and leaving the shop.  
She felt a rush of something she hadn't felt for a long time, at least since school, that she couldn't even explain. 

Right on cue the next day, he arrived. This time he ordered a coffee and a sandwich and sat down at a table near the counter. Hermione got Draco his order and placed it on the table in front of him.  
"Thank you, it looks lovely."  
"You're welcome." She smiled and walked back to the counter.  
She started picking at the sandwich she had prepared for herself, when Draco unexpectedly asked her if she wanted to join him.  
Hermione looked around the shop, realising there wasn't any other customers walking around, just a mother and young son sitting at a table at the far end, she happily obliged.  
"So how long have you owned this place then?" He asked her.  
"Only a year. I'm so happy though, it's all I've ever wanted. What do you do when you're not here buying books?" She joked.  
"Ah, I'm a trust fund brat, but I spend a lot of time at the hospital. It's kind of lame I guess, but I read to the kids there. That's why I keep buying the books. I take them then leave them there for the children to enjoy."  
"That's not lame at all, that's amazing! If I'd have known I wouldn't have charged you!"  
"No, don't do that. I like paying for them. It helps a local business, and it makes it feel like my trust fund isn't being completely wasted." He replied.  
She wanted to stay and talk to him for as long as possible, but a customer walked in and made a beeline for the counter.  
"Sorry." She apologised to Draco, before heading to the counter.  
She helped the customer find the shelves she needed, which turned out to be something for a history project, and made her way back to the counter. Her heart sank a little when she realised that Draco had left. Hermione finished serving the customer, and went to clear Draco's table. She took his tray and tipped it into the bin, noticing at the very last second as it fell that the receipt had something written on it. She hesitated for a second before willingly putting her hand into the bin and fishing the receipt out.  
_'If you fancy a proper date, somewhere that isn't where you work. Call me.'_  
She grinned from ear to ear before taking the receipt to the counter and putting the number below his message into her phone. Hermione shot him a quick text that simply said 'I'd love that' and anxiously awaited a response.  
She waited and waited, but heard nothing back and before long the children and their parents were all arriving for the kids reading hour. She got through the session, and went back to check her phone. Still with no reply from Draco.  
She walked over to the door and was about to turn the sign around when she spotted Draco wearing the most flattering dark suit and holding a huge bunch of flowers. He entered the shop and Hermione's heart was racing.  
"Ready for that date?"


End file.
